Destroyed By You
by absinthegalvestonwellesley
Summary: Thranduil is disappointed in Absinthe. She took the side of Tauriel, when a battle broke out and cost the lives of countless fellow elves. ThranduilxOC oneshot OOC Thranduil


h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chapter Text/h3  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"His armour rattled faintly as Thranduil dismounted from his elk, his cold gaze never averting from his son and his treacherous captain of the guard, or rather, former captain as the third member of their trio succeeded the post after the two days limit he granted his son to bring back his childhood friend or the kingdom would wash its hands of her; having been Tauriel's second in command and trained under Legolas, the best archer in the Woodland Realm, you were a wise choice. Though Thranduil, himself, had never truly interacted with you save for the rare occasions when you would accompany Tauriel or Legolas when delivering their daily reports.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You are foolish to show your face to me." He regarded the fiery silvan-elf with a look of indifference, but try as he might he failed to conceal the hint of disappointment and betrayal which laced his wintry orbs.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Father if you could—"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Silence!" Thranduil didn't miss a beat to reject his son's, no doubt, attempt to plead for Tauriel's life - just as you did when he gave you her position. While he admired your loyalty to your friend, and loyalty was well cherished by the Elvenking, he couldn't ignore Tauriel's defiance. "I have witnessed many bloodshed today. Take your leave now and perhaps I will not have your head." True that may be, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head reminding him of his fondness for the auburn-haired warrior and why he took her under his wing in the first place — this time he will show generosity towards a traitor, for old time's sake.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You, however, didn't share the same sentiment, at least not in this context. As his majesty made his way to his royal tent to retire, you couldn't stop your hand as it flew across your senior's cheek; earning a gasp from those around you. You felt ashamed, especially when all eyes moved to you, that is including Thranduil's, but your heart wept. As the king had previously stated; there had been too much bloodshed, countless of your kin fallen in battle. "How dare you abandon us!" You hissed, your brows furrowed in a mix of sorrows and confusion as those pair of azure orbs of yours bore into her amber ones.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""[YN]!" Legolas cried in surprise, his eyes widening at your unprecedented outburst. You had always been the voice of reason within your little group, the calm and the collected who would force intermission between their intensive training for the sake of their physical health./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You ignored Legolas and scrutinized your predecessor, "You were our captain!" You exclaimed almost accusingly, "You made a pledge of loyalty to our king and to us…how could you turn your back…" You were well aware you were currently being hysterical, but the dam you had built since Tauriel's departure fell with the warriors you had lost in battle. You blamed yourself for the loss, you deemed yourself unworthy to be the commander - and if Tauriel hadn't left perhaps there could have been less lives lost, even if it was just one it would have been worth it.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Tauriel offered you a look, one which you knew all too well and all you could give in return was a shake of your head. "You did not promise to protect the world Tauriel…but you did promise to protect our home and our people."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I'm sorry.." She whispered. But she wasn't, at least not entirely. She was merely regretful for pushing you this far.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You heaved out a heavy sigh and approached the Elvenking with your head hanging low, "Your majesty…" You addressed him formally, never meeting his eyes, knowing what you were about to ask of him might ignite his infamous temper, "Despite Tauriel's disobedience, she held no ill-intentions towards your majesty. I beg of you to pardon her…" You bowed your head lower as you added, "It would be unfortunate to discard a talented captain over one act of defiance."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thranduil paused as he considered your appeal; granted it would be a pity to lose someone of Tauriel's finesse, but then there was the issue of condoning disloyalty. He couldn't have the others thinking he would be forgiving should the act be committed again.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Kneel." He commanded coldly.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Your head shot up, as well as Tauriel's and Legolas', your expression unfolding into that of bemusement.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thranduil raised his head slightly as he looked down at you, figuratively and literally, through half-lidded eyes, "In exchange for my forgiveness, forfeit your honour before our people. That is the payment I demand for Tauriel's betrayal be pardon."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"This time you managed to hold a steady gaze against his penetrating one. Though you didn't dare to look around, the heat all over you was enough confirmation of the many eyes no doubt plastered on you; you could practically feel pity radiating from your people.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""[YN] don't—" Tauriel reached out to firmly hold your arm, squeezing it ever so slightly in hope to gain your attention./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"But instead you shook her away and took a deep breath as you carefully, albeit swiftly, dismantled your amour - your honour, your eyes never leaving Thranduil's.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Your eyes fluttered close…then you kneeled.p 


End file.
